<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Sun by RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913062">Morning Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666'>RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Survey Corps Archives [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast in Bed, Canon Compliant, Canon Non-Binary Character, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Romance, Scientist Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorks In Love Waking Up And Trying To Have Breakfast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Survey Corps Archives [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>. They open their chestnuts eyes. The sun is just rising. Piercing trough the glass of the castle's windows. Shining a golden light on the hair of the gorgeous raven that is lying in front of them. Still asleep. The white sheets of the bed covering some of the best parts of his magnificent physique. He is the first element of this world that they get to see when they wake up. And the last they lay their eyes upon before getting to sleep. They would have never believed that it is possible to love someone this much. And yet... Here they are. They move towards him with care. As silently as possible. Until they are close enough to deliver a soft kiss on his lips. Which seems to be enough for him to open his eyelids. Unleash the storm of his silver eyes. He puts his hand behind their neck and starts to gently caress their brown hair.<br/>
- Hange: Morning.<br/>
He slowly turns them around until he lies on top of them. They smile softly. Breathe slowly. He lowers himself down to them and kisses them passionately. Both shut their eyes. Fuck. The domineering raven eventually decides to release their lips. Once again. Fuck. It has been three months since they hook up. Damn. Hange just turned twenty-five last month. And lost their virginity in the process. Now they share Erwin, Levi and Mike. Sometimes one by one. Sometimes all at the same time. They have never been this happy. They never thought that it was even possible to be this happy. But it is. They pant. Try their best to catch up their breath.<br/>
- Hange : Fuck.<br/>
- Levi : What ?<br/>
- Hange : Wanna... wanna get some breakfast... Levi ?<br/>
He looks at them. Seeming unsure as to how interpret that request. So he decides to play along. And to see what happens next.<br/>
- Levi : Sure thing.<br/>
They smile and give him a quick kiss before getting up. He sits on the bed. Puts his hands on his feet. And watches. As his lover tie their messy hair into a ponytail and put their glasses on. Before starting to prepare breakfast for the two of them. Completely naked of course. Fuck. He can feel it growing withing him. Their oily hair is gilded by the morning sun that is reflecting on their fully waxed body. Running against their curves like molten gold. They are so fucking beautiful. A faint growl escapes the small man's throat. They turn around, with a butter-box and a loaf of bread in their hands and a butter knife in their mouth. They are so fucking adorable. Of course, they do not drop the knife before talking and mumble to him with a muffled voice.<br/>
- Hange : You're okay, Levi ?<br/>
- Levi : Yeah... sure...<br/>
They look at at him seeming rather intrigued for a couple of seconds before shrugging their shoulders and resuming their activity. Being absorbed by it. As with everything that they care about. They are hence completely ignoring their partner for the time being. Without even realizing it. But he certainly does. And doesn't really appreciate it.<br/>
- Levi : Are you trying to fucking tease me, four eyes ?<br/>
They answer him nonchalantly without turning themselves around to look at him. Being immensely concentrated on the slice of bread that they are carefully buttering.<br/>
- Hange : What do you mean, Levi ?<br/>
- Levi : Fucking come over here.<br/>
They turn themselves around this time and stare at him with a thoughtful look in their eyes. Almost as if they are analyzing him. As if he is just another one of their experiments. Levi shudders. That sudden and unpleasant feeling give him the creeps and angers him. And so, as they walk toward him with a buttered piece of bread and the knife still in their hands, he snarls at them.<br/>
- Levi : Fucking sit down.<br/>
They do so and look at him, not seeming at all upset but instead concerned.<br/>
- Hange : Are you all right, Levi ?<br/>
He grabs them by their ponytail and devours them with his silver eyes that are burning with a ravenous hunger. The eyes of a wolf.<br/>
- Levi : You think that you can fucking ignore me like that ? I'm not one of your fucking experiments, four-eyes.<br/>
They smile. He frowns. The gold of the morning sun is wrapping the both of them in its warm blanket. As well as the white sheets. The stone walls. The bread. The blackberry jam jar that is lying on the table. The silver knife that is resting on the bed. Everything in their room is drowning in the beams of the golden light. Hange have a taste of their slice of bread and look at their lover. Seeming rather amused. They wish that they had a way to freeze this moment in time. They finish their slice and come as close to his face as they can. Whisper to him.<br/>
- Hange : No, you are not. You are the one mystery that I can not solve. Not that I want to.<br/>
Levi breathes heavily. And suddenly, pulls them into a long and fiery kiss. Seizes them by their waist and guides them as they both lie down in the bed as the knife falls down on the wood of the floor. Perhaps, the breakfast can wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>